The present invention relates to ovens for the preparation of food, and in particular, to a multi-zone oven providing independent control of the temperature and use of steam in each zone.
Combination steam and convection ovens (“combi-ovens) cook using combinations of convection and steam. In convection cooking, heated air is circulated rapidly through the cooking compartment to break up insulating, stagnant layers of air around the food, thereby increasing the rate of heat transfer. Higher velocity air typically increases the rate of heat transfer from the air to the food by further disrupting the insulating, stagnant layers of air around the food, as does striking the largest surface of the food with air delivered from in a generally perpendicular direction to the food, since perpendicular air is more disruptive to such insulating, stagnant layers of air than air gliding across the largest surface of the food. High humidity further enhances the rate of heat transfer to the food as a result of the high specific heat of water compared to dry air, and such humidity may be used at temperatures approximating the boiling point of water (often called “steam-cooking”) or in a superheated state well above the boiling temperature of water (often called “combi-cooking”). Steam can also reduce water loss from the food. Combi-ovens are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,307,244 and 6,188,045 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference.
Professional kitchens are often called upon to simultaneously prepare a wide variety of dishes, each one optimally being cooked for different periods of time at different cooking temperatures, optimally according to a schedule that enables multiple different dishes to emerge from the oven at the same time for the purpose of coordinating simultaneous delivery of a variety of “fresh out of the oven” food items to different customers at the same table, U.S. Pat. No. 9,677,774, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference, describes a multi-zone convection oven that can provide independently temperature, blower speed and cook time controlled cooking cavities for this purpose.